The present invention relates to a method of and apparatus for scanning the surface of a workpiece.
A method of scanning is known, for example from U.S. Pat. No. 3,824,893, in which a mechanical probe is fixed on a machine spindle and the machine spindle traverses the surface of the workpiece either in straight lines in one of the x, or y directions, or in a curved path in the x, y plane, and after each line is completed the machine spindle moves the probe to a new position displaced from the completed line and repeats the movement along a parallel line.
This method is relatively slow since the whole machine is being moved backwards and forwards to build up the scanned area of the surface. Also the accelerations and decelerations of the machine introduce inaccuracies into the measurements due to bending of the machine parts during the accelerations and decelerations.
There is a need in the measuring field for a machine and an associated scanning apparatus which enables high speed continuous scanning of an area of a surface, with cheap interchangeable probes of different types.